While You're Sleeping
by JinggaJin
Summary: Saat kamu tertidur apakah kamu bertemu denganku dalam mimpimu? / Seventeen Woozi


Title : While You're Sleeping (Olympus series: Hefaistos)

Summary : Saat kamu tertidur apakah kamu bertemu denganku dalam mimpimu?

By : Jinggajin

Cast :

Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon

Kwon Eunha (OC)

Oneshoot/ G/ AU, Friendship, Romance/Friendship (entahlah saya payah dalam pengklasifikasian genre)

Disclaimer : Woozi bukan milik saya, sungguh bukan. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Saya tidak bermaksud menyebabkan kerusakan karakter dirinya di mata Anda, sungguh tidak.

-oOo-

 _While You're Sleeping_

-oOo-

"Aku lelah" adunya ketika aku menemukannya masih bergelut dengan selimut, padahal sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Kalau dia masih saja seperti ini, kukira namanya akan mencetak rekor terlambat nomor satu, tentu saja jika ada rekor seperti itu di sekolah.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kamu lakukan?"

Ia menurunkan selimut, dapat kulihat dengan jelas matanya yang sayu. "Tidak ada, tapi rasanya seperti begitu mengantuk dan lelah"

"Makanya jangan tidur terlalu larut"

"Aku sudah tidur sejak jam lima sore kemarin" balasnya, kembali menyembunyikan sosoknya dalam selimut berwarna biru muda itu.

 _Jam lima sore?_ "Kamu tidur hampir empat belas jam"

"Yah, dan aku masih mengantuk sekarang". Setelah itu ia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Jihoon memang sering bangun terlambat, entah kenapa dia begitu betah tidur, meski telah berjam-jam berada di atas tempat tidur, dia bilang itu masih belum cukup.

Aku mendesah pelan, _mungkin dia benar-benar lelah_. Dengan pikiran itu aku meninggalkannya di kamar.

-oOo-

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya hari senin yang lalu, itu pun dia kutinggalkan terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak saat itu, kursi di depanku terus saja kosong selama dua hari ini. Guru-guru yang mengajar terus saja menanyakan perihal ketidakhadirannya. Diam. Tidak ada yang menyahut, mungkin karena memang Jihoon jarang bergaul sehingga tidak ada yang menjadi teman akrabnya. Aku hanya menunduk, malas memberikan jawab atas tanya—karena aku pun tak tahu jawabnya.

Setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, aku memutuskan menyambangi rumahnya. Seperti biasa, kutemukan lampu di berandanya menyala. Entah memang dibiarkan menyala, atau sang empunya begitu malas mematikan.

Kutemukan sosok itu masih setia bersembunyi di balik selimut, bergelung dengan wajah yang begitu tenang, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkannya. Pandanganku beralih mengitari sekitar kamarnya, lalu terhenti pada secarik kertas yang terjatuh di sekitar tempat tidur.

 _Bangunkan aku kalau kau datang!_ –diiringi gambar matahari yang tersenyum.

Sesuai pesan itu, aku membangunkannya dan disambut oleh erangan tidak suka.

"Bangunlah" aku menggoyangkan badannya, mencoba menyadarkan Jihoon dari tidurnya. Perlahan matanya mengerjap, mencari titik fokus. Sebuah senyum terkembang begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Apa kamu lapar?"

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan anggukan, kemudian dia menguap dan kembali memejamkan matanya setelah mengatakan, "kalau makanannya sudah siap, bangunkan aku."

-oOo-

"Biasanya hanya paling lama empat belas jam, tapi sekarang bahkan sampai dua hari".

Jihoon hanya tersenyum tipis, kembali memasukan irisan daging dan mengunyahnya.

"Jihoon-ah!"

"Apa?" sahutnya malas.

 _Menyebalkan!_

"Kamu bolos dua hari, dan ternyata hanya tidur"

Ia terkekeh pelan, menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berkata, "entahlah, rasanya begitu mengantuk."

-oOo-

Kebiasaan tidur Jihoon sudah terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu, di hari pertama kami memasuki masa Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kutemukan dirinya meringkuk di balik selimut di ruang Kesehatan. Kupikir awalnya dia demam, tapi bukan. Ia hanya tertidur.

Dia terbangun saat matahari sudah tidak ada di langit, berganti rembulan yang bersinar separuh. Wajahnya yang putih pucat ditimpa sinar bulan, entah bagaimana membuatku terpaku. Menahan rasa kesal yang hendak kutumpahkan padanya—karena membuatku menunggu berjam-jam hingga ia bangun. Rasa kesal itu menguar di udara meninggalkan sensasi yang berbeda. Apa aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter—menanyai penyebab rasa sesak yang menyenangkan ini

"Terima kasih sudah menungguiku" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya memang benar aku harus menemui dokter.

-oOo-

Pernah suatu saat aku tak kuasa menahan diri—mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya. "Periksakanlah dirimu ke dokter"

Hening. Ada jeda yang menyesakkan. Aku memandangi dirinya yang kini lebih senang menatap lantai, entah menghitung barisan ubin atau pikiran berkelana tak tahu kemana.

"Aku takut", sahutnya pelan.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengidap penyakit?" matanya tepat menghujamku. _Sial!_ Aku telah menyinggung topik yang sensitif.

Tapi ini sudah terlambat untuk menarik kata yang telah terucap. "Lebih baik segera mengetahuinya, daripada terlambat", sahutku, mencoba mengucapkannya dengan tenang—menyembunyikan kegelisahan di dalamnya.

"Apa kamu mau menunggu sampai tertidur berminggu-minggu? Kamu bisa mati kalau begitu." Itu hanyalah pertanyaan kosong, dimana aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan jawab atasnya.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti!"

Hanya kata itu yang terucap darinya, sebelum langkahnya membawa sosok itu menjauh dariku. Meninggalkanku bersama rasa menyesal, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

-oOo-

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, kamu masih bisa mengingat pelajaran"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataanku, matanya masih terfokus pada buku, tangannya masih sibuk menarikan pena. Aku kembali melihat soal yang tertera, mengeryit bingung, harus kuakui—fisika itu sulit.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap tepat keiris hitam itu. Sang empunya mata menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Padahal kamu bilang banyak hal yang tidak bisa diingat setelah bangun," ia mengangguk. "Tapi dengan mudah bisa menjawab soal ini" tunjukku pada lembar jawabannya yang hampir selesai.

"Itu berbeda" sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "yang menghilang dariku adalah kenangan" imbuhnya pelan.

 _Itu sebabnya terkadang setelah terbangun kamu lupa tentang pertemanan antara kita?_ —hampir saja aku melontarkan tanya itu jika aku tidak menyadari ada bulir bening yang menggantung di matanya.

-oOo-

Setelah satu minggu terlelap dalam tidurnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat irisnya yang legam itu. Mengerjap pelan memfokuskan pandangan, maniknya berhenti tepat menatapku.

"Kali ini berapa lama aku tertidur?" ia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak sampai membuat bubur buatanku mendingin" sahutku seraya meletakkan semangkuk bubur di hadapannya. Alisnya mengeryit tak suka, matanya yang tadi melihat mangkuk itu beralih menatapku, "Kenapa bubur? Memangnya aku orang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya sedang ingin makan bubur". Aku menunjuk meja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ada sebuah panci dengan asap mengepul, berisi bubur yang baru saja matang. "Aku buat banyak, dan kalau tidak mau, untukku saja"

Dia menghentikan tanganku yang ingin mengangkat mangkuk bubur itu, ia menggeleng pelan, "aku lapar".

Setelah itu yang ada hanya keheningan, ia memakan buburnya perlahan, tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun. Begitu juga aku yang lebih menikmati memandanginya dalam diam. Hingga sebuah tanya menyentakkanku.

"Mereka bilang aku sakit apa?"

-oOo-

Pernah suatu ketika, entah tanggal berapa, ditemani dinginnya angin malam di balkon kamarnya, ia mengatakan hal aneh.

"Percayakah kamu, bila aku katakan aku adalah dewa di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Alisku bertaut bingung, tertidur begitu lama mungkin membuat dunia nyata dan mimpi bertumpang tindih baginya. Dengan begitu bodohnya aku menuruti saja, "Benarkah? Dewa apa?"

Sinar rembulan yang menerpa wajahnya membuatku merasa perkataannya bukanlah sekedar gurauan. Parasnya yang begitu memikat, siapa tahu kalau dia benar-benar seorang dewa. Aku tertunduk menyembunyikan senyuman yang tanpa permisi langsung tercipta.

"Hefaistos" gumamnya perlahan, suaranya yang merdu mengalun pelan.

Hening sejenak, mencoba menggali ingatan yang mungkin telah usang di sudut pikiranku. Barangkali aku yang terlampau kurang pengetahuan hingga tidak mengetahui perihal dewa yang satu ini—Hefaistos.

"Dewa apa dia? Dia siapanya Zeus?"

Sebuah senyum ia lemparkan padaku.

"Zeus? Entahlah dia mengakuiku atau tidak" sahutnya kesal.

Aku tidak mengerti, _mengakui?_

"Begitu juga Hera. Wanita itu bahkan melemparkanku dari Olimpus" imbuhnya.

Waktu itu aku hanya terdiam dan mendengarkannya. Dan dihari berikutnya pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di tengah kota, mengumpulkan semua yang berhubungan perihal kedewaan bangsa Yunani itu. Paling tidak di saat Jihoon kembali terbangun dan menceritakan tentang dewa, aku bisa mengerti dan bukan terdiam seperti malam itu.

-oOo-

Sekarang Jihoon benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Frekuensi tidurnya semakin panjang. Bahkan terkadang aku harus menyuapi dirinya yang setengah tertidur. Jihoon jarang sekali bangun sepenuhnya. Terakhir kali hal itu terjadi saat ia mengatakan hal aneh tentang dewa.

"Sekarang siang rasanya begitu menyilaukan" gumam Jihoon pelan.

Aku menatap sosoknya yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal, hanya sebelah matanya yang terlihat, ia menatapku. Mataku bergulir memandangi jendela, cahaya mentari pagi merayap pelan menembus kaca-kaca pembatas.

"Ini masih pagi, bagaimana bisa silau?" gumamku melirik jam yang terpajang di atas jendela. Jarum pendeknya masih berada di angka delapan. Hening. Kudapati Jihoon sudah terlelap di balik selimut biru muda itu.

-oOo-

Pernah suatu saat ia terbangun, bukan hal itu yang membuatku heran. Tapi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkanlah yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Kau siapa?"

Rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin berlari mencari cermin dan memandangi wajahku, apa rupaku telah berubah sehingga Jihoon tidak lagi mengenaliku. Memang, dia terkadang melupakan bahwa aku adalah temannya, tapi tidak pernah sampai dia melupakan siapa aku.

"Aku Eunha" sahutku pelan setelah sejemang terdiam, "aku temanmu" imbuhku.

"Ah benarkah? Maafkan aku," ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan, terlihat merasa tidak enak. "Aku sepertinya melupakan banyak hal"

Aku mengangguk, "apa kamu juga melupakan namamu?"

Ia mendongakan wajahnya, iris hitam yang indah itu menyipit seiring sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang pucat, "Namaku Jihoon, Lee Jihoon". Sebuah hembusan nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, setidaknya ia tidak melupakan—

"Dan dulu aku adalah Hefaistos"

—dirinya.

-oOo-

Siang itu, hari kedua puluh dua di bulan November, ia terbangun setelah tertidur dua minggu. Aku membuatkan Jihoon kue cokelat kesukaannya—yah dulu dia menyukainya, aku ragu entah sekarang Jihoon masih mengingat hal itu atau tidak.

Kurasa masih, karena setidaknya dia sekarang sedang memakan potongan kelima tanpa jeda.

"Seperti biasa, kue buatanmu memang yang terenak segalaksi" pujinya disela kunyahan. Aku melirik piring yang ada di depannya, hanya tersisa serepih kue.

"Untunglah, kamu masih mengingat kue-ku"

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, ia akan selalu tersenyum bahkan disaat mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan, "Andai aku bisa mengingatmu juga"

Rasanya seperti aku begitu kejam, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitinya. Aku selalu merutuki diriku sendiri yang begitu payah mengungkapkan sesuatu, selalu berujung menyakiti orang lain.

Kemudian kurasakan sentuhan hangat pada tanganku, sebuah senyuman yang sama kembali terlukis di wajahnya, "Bukan masalah ingatanku terhapus, aku punya ingatan penggantinya, ingatan Hefaistos"

 _Itulah masalahnya!_

-oOo-

Matanya begitu tajam melihat apel serta mawar yang kubawa, ia sudah terjaga saat aku membuka pintu. Menyadari Jihoon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari barang yang kubawa menciptakan tanya dariku.

"Kamu tidak suka apel?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, "hanya mengingatkanku dengannya"

"Siapa?"

"Zeus menikahkanku dengannya, wanita tercantik yang ada di Olimpus"

 _Oh! Astaga! Para dewa lagi?!_

"Afrodit?" mengucapkan nama itu menyakitiku seolah aku baru saja menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Oh tidak, itu memang benar, Afrodit adalah istri Hefaistos!

"Ya, apel dan mawar adalah perlambangan akan dirinya" jelas Jihoon. "Sayang, pernikahan itu hanya untuk mencegah konflik di antara para dewa" sebuah senyum getir terpancar di wajahnya, "kecantikannya bisa menimbulkan perselisihan". Matanya menerawang, kutebak ia pasti sedang membayangkan rupa gadis itu.

Serasa diiris sembilu, kini aku mengerti arti ungkapan itu. Rasanya seperti ada luka yang menyakitkan, tapi tidak berdarah sama sekali. Begitu melukai melihat orang yang disuka mengenang orang lain.

"Toh, pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih berbahagia dengan Ares, karena tak menemukan kebahagiaan denganku" imbuhnya pilu.

Ini aneh, aku tidak bahagia sama sekali mendengar gadis itu meninggalkannya. Melihat Jihoon tertunduk, rasanya seperti aku yang dicampakkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipinya, wajahnya terangkat, manik legam itu menatapku, "aku jadi takut kamu pergi, kamu secantik dirinya."

 _Itu pujian yang menyakitkan, Jihoon-ah._

Aku mencoba tersenyum, meski aku ragu senyum yang kuberikan tidaklah terlihat indah, "Tenang saja," sahutku. "Aku bukan Afrodit si dewi kecantikan, anggap saja aku Aglaia. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu".

-oOo-

"Kamu bangun hanya untuk makan" gerutuku suatu hari padanya. Jihoon meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja, memajukan bibirnya kesal. Aku meletakkan sepiring sushi ke meja, menopang wajahku dengan satu tangan, menyedot _milkshake_ vanilla-ku.

"Dan Eunha, sejak kapan sushi dimakan bersama _milkshake_?"

Hanya sebuah gelengan pelan yang kuberikan. Kesal karena ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sesukanya.

"Memakan sushi membuatku ingin pergi ke Jepang" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari duduknya, "bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Jepang?!" tanyanya begitu antusias. Kemudian ia begitu sibuk mengoceh, sedangkan aku sedang berusaha menetralkan jantungku kaget karena teriakannya.

"Tapi sebelum kesana, kita pergi ke Pulau Lemnos dulu, aku begitu rindu tempat itu"

Aku mengeryit, _pulau Lemnos?_ Rasanya nama itu asing tapi di saat bersamaan terasa familiar, dimana aku pernah mendengarnya? Apa itu tempat wisata atau—

"Disana, ada bengkel dan pusat pemujaan untukku"

—oh rupanya masih tentang dewa lagi.

-oOo-

Ia menjadi lebih sering membual tentang dirinya di masa lalu, membuat benda-benda berkekuatan menakjubkan untuk para dewa-dewi Yunani kuno. Seperti, helm dan sandal bersayap milik Hermes, perisai Aigis, korset Afrodit, tongkat Agamemnon, baju perang Akhilles, lonceng perunggu Herakles, kereta perang Helios, bahu Pelops, busur dan anak panah Eros, Pandora dan kotaknya, serta Talos.

Saat kutanya tentang korset Afrodit, dia hanya membalasku dengan tawanya yang renyah dan kembali menceritakan tentang para Kiklops yang sering membantunya bekerja di bengkel.

Dan aku seperti biasa kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba memahami dunia yang diceritakannya. Terkadang aku harus membuka buku sejarah para orang Yunani kuno itu setelah malamnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang asing di telingaku. Aku melakukan itu sekedar bisa menyahut jikalau dia terbangun dan menceritakan lagi tentang dirinya di masa lalu, sang dewa, Hefaistos.

-oOo-

Ingatan-ingatan sang dewa itu begitu meracuni pikiran Jihoon. Pernah ia bangun dengan marah, katanya para dewa tak tahu diri itu telah mengotori singgasana yang ia buat di Olimpus. Detik berikutnya ia kembali terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

Atau suatu pagi ia terbangun dari mimpinya dengan linangan air mata, katanya teringat bagaimana perlakuan Hera terhadapnya—melemparkannya dari Olimpus. Kakinya pincang setelah itu. Aku menghiburnya, mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang tidaklah pincang, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Yang paling sering ia ceritakan padaku, adalah tentang bagaimana ia menjebak sang ratu para dewa, Hera. Ia membuat sebuah singgasana emas, yang membuat Hera terperangkap setelah duduk diatasnya.

"Semua orang memintaku kembali ke Olimpus," ia mendecih pelan, "aku menolak, aku katakan pada mereka _'aku tidak punya ibu'_ ". Kemudian ia tergelak, "tapi Dionisos menjebakku hingga akhirnya aku kembali ke Olimpus". Matanya nanar, kilau bening merengsek hendak keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Aku merutuk dalam hati, siapa Dionisos yang telah berani membuat Jihoon bersedih. Astaga lihat dirimu Eunha, kau merutuki orang yang bahkan tidak jelas ada ataupun tidak.

-oOo-

 **Sindrom Kleine-Levin** , saat kutanya sebab Jihoon selalu tertidur, dokter bilang kemungkinan hal itu yang diidapnya.

 _Sindrom yang membuat penderita bisa tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sebuah penyakit syaraf yang langka, dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Bangun hanya untuk makan atau pergi ke kamar mandi._ Aku memijit kening pelan, rasanya kapasitas memoriku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk menampung informasi baru. Rasanya isi kepalaku hanya tentang dewa, dewa, dan dewa Yunani.

 _Ketika penderita bangun, bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena sebagian memori ingatannya terhapus pada saat penderita tertidur. Banyaknya ingatan yang terhapus tergantung dari berapa lama tertidur._ Aku terkekeh pelan, memori ingatannya memang terhapus, tapi entah bagaimana ia memiliki ingatan yang lain. Ironi. Ia mengingat gadis itu, dan melupakan diriku yang ada di dekatnya.

Mataku berhenti di baris ketiga paragraf terakhir. _Dokter sejauh ini tidak tahu persis apa penyebabnya dan bagaimana menyembuhkan sindrom ini._

-oOo-

Sindrom Kleine-Levin—

Saat kutanya sebab Jihoon yang selalu tertidur begitu lama, dokter mengatakan kemungkinan hal itu yang diidapnya.

— atau yang sekarang terkenal dengan nama 'Sleeping Beauty Syndrom'.

Mendengar itu mengingatkanku pada La Belle au Bois dormant, sebuah cerita klasik tentang putri tidur. Sang putri tidur memerlukan sebuah ciuman dari sang Pangeran. Pada akhir cerita, ia terbangun setelah Pangeran menciumnya, ia terjaga dan tidak lagi tertidur dalam penantian. Jihoon- _ah_ , Apakah dirimu juga memerlukannya?

 _Menurut dokter, sindrom ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya ketika menginjak dewasa._

-oOo-

a/n

Hefaistos bukan dewa mimpi loh ya, cuman di cerita ini dede Uji terkena sindrom Kleine-Levin aka Sleeping Beauty Syndrom, dan ingatannya terdistorsi.  
Sedangkan si Hefaistos itu adalah dewa api, tukang kayu, penempa besi, dan pengrajin senjata.

Aglaia, adalah salah satu dari tiga Kharites, dewi keindahan. Kharites termuda, putri dari Zeus dan Eurinome. Suaminya adalah Hefaistos, dewa pandai besi.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.  
Komentar, kritik serta saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka,  
tapi tidak memaksa jika memang tidak ingin memberi komentar ^^

Sekian/tebardollar  
Salam...

Jinggajin


End file.
